ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Velionis
Velionis does not use Chainspell as the article describes; The instant cast it has is an inherent effect that seems to kick in under 10% HP and does not wear off. -- Jahaudant 02:30, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Took an alliance of 14 people. PLD, THF, WHM, BRD, RDMx2, SAM, WAR, RNG, BLU, SMNx4. Our first fight we took it down to 25% in less than a minute. We were stalled for a while because it spammed Blood Saber and regained health. After much panic and running around, we killed it. Aura Steal seems to work, but the spikes came back after a minute. Our next two fights we were a little more smart about it. SMNs spammed Mountain Buster until about 35% (which took 2-3 Blood Pacts each) and had the melee zerg the rest of it down. Mountain Buster does around 1100-1400 damage (roughly 5-8% of the NM's health) for a SMN without merits. Two SMNs could probably do this with some kiting. A party of SMNs is absolute overkill. --Maikeru@fairy 23:43, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Moved from main page: :*Easily killed by 3-4 SMNs using Titan's Mountain Buster. Some kiting may be needed. :*Easily killed w/3 people COR, RDM, BLM. Pull to Apkallu camp just north of spawn point through a tunnel that leads to next map and fight there so you don't get aggro from skellies in area. Tunnel has 2 Imps that are easily avoided. COR and RDM basically bounced hate back and forth and BLM did DoT cycle for added dmg with occasional nukes but not enough to pull hate from COR or RDM. Fairly certain COR, RDM can duo this with minimal problems. Beware of initial nuke after pop as getting into the red could cause massive aggro from surrounding mobs. :*Difficult Duo for SMN/WHM & RDM/NIN. Relatively easy till it hits that 10%. RDM will have little trouble DoTing then running, but SMN must take when engaging & BPing as this gives Velionis time enough to target you for an -aga. :*Killed with 13 people (3/3) fairly easily including Mnk, Pld and Blu, 2x WHMs and 3x BLMs. Essentially zerg while stunning repeatedly and spamming cures on melees. Pld held him by the spawn points, Blu headbutted constantly (with BLM stuns). Dispel spikes to start though does resist. Rest zerg/nuke/cure. 2 belts, 0 scythes. --Twister@Titan 19:48, 27 Feb. 2010 (EST) Casting Spikes? While fighting this tonight our MNK seemed to think that Spikes were up when not casting, but down while casting. (It seemed to me that he was always casting, but it's an idea nevertheless so I figured I'd throw it out there.) --Claquesous 06:13, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Gill dropped was 345-348 per person in a 13 man group. Can't quite tell cause the picture of the finish was too small to make out the last digit, but about 4500 with a 75 THF.--DarkTrance 10:26, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Potential Downfall? Would it be probable to say that a puppet with Mana Jammer I and II on top of the Steam Jacket and at least two water maneuvers up at all time could "Tank" this mob? Its only source of damage is magic, meaning two maneuvers could give -70% nuke damage (mana jammer) followed by -40%ish damage from the result with the steam jacket. Three maneuvers provides -90% damage and another -60ish from that result, but having that much burden would be a bit risky. Still, perhaps a small group of pups (or even one pup) could take it down, granted there were enough Automaton Oils/Automaton Cures to expend. :*Addendum: Couple this with an Optic Fiber and you've got yourself quite the Velionis killer. --Coronawolf 04:14, January 28, 2011 (UTC)